A Diamond in the Rough
by Latina shewolf
Summary: I've been called many names: Ice Queen, Lone Wolf, etc. The one name no one has yet to call me is mutant. I have made it my quest to make sure no one finds out that I am not normal, that my makeshift family isn't normal. When Haruhi accidentally joins the Host Club the family secret becomes more difficult to hide. Have we found a group that can handle mutants? OHSHCxXmen


**I know I am starting a new fic but I blame the plot bunnies. I rarely see mutant fic so I took matters in my own hands.**

**I don't own the merrian-webster definition, nor Ouran High School nor X-Men**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome To The Host Club! I Hope**

* * *

mem·o·ry

_noun_ \ˈmem-rē, ˈme-mə-\

: the power or process of remembering what has been learned

: something that is remembered

: the things learned and kept in the mind

_plural_ **mem·o·ries**

**Full Definition of **_**MEMORY**_

1.

_a_ **:** the power or process of reproducing or recalling what has been learned and retained especially through associative mechanisms

_b_ **:** the store of things learned and retained from an organism's activity or experience as evidenced by modification of structure or behavior or by recall and recognition

Memories, they are a part of our every daily lives. The memories we hold of our past creates a path to our future. Memories hold things that we have learned, whether it may be from school, a mistake or even from home. Many people earliest memories most of the time would be of their families. Whether it may be of a smile, a laugh, the smell of baked goods or family cooking for dinner. But everyone gets to experience those happy moments.

My first memory was when I was 7. I found myself alone in the streets. It was dull day outside, well it was raining a lot. It was as if I woke up at that moment. I realize that I had no idea how I got there, I didn't know what my name was, how did I get there or absolutely anything about myself.

I had a white spaghetti strap dress that had petal style bottom. It was simple, it was plain and it was rather dirty. I noticed that there was some red botches in the ends of the dress and around my stomach. I tried to wipe it when I felt some funny paper inside my dress. I lost interest trying to clean my dress. I realized my pockets had some funny paper inside. I pulled out all of the papers and pulled the crumpled papers neatly one on top of another.

'Yen' my mind corrects. I blink and put the yen back in my pocket. So I am not that hopeless.

My stomach let out a loud rumble having me feel empty inside. Now what should I do to fix this? I saw a man leave a building with a bag full of items. Food I realize.

I put my yen back in my pocket and went inside the building.

The store looked rather crowded, well it is crowded as people seemed to be going to an area grabbing items on the shelf like crazy. Looks like that I won't be able to find food here. I was about to leave when I saw a little girl with a blue dress and with a red ribbon on the front. She had long brown hair with bangs. She was a little pale, not as pale as me. Although she had he most adorable doe brown eyes. She looked rather lost, maybe she lost someone here in the crowd. I looked the shelf behind her and saw how it began to tilt dangerously to the little girl's side threatening to crush her. I ran toward her and suddenly everything is dark. I blink once more only to find myself in a park.

It was rather weird how in just a blink of an eye I find myself in a different place. I glanced at the fountain and saw that I was much older, well not a lot. Just 13. I have a white dress that is spaghetti strap white with an orange ribbon. Did I get into a fight? I wonder what happened to me.

Hmmm let's see mental check, name? Serenity. Age? 13? Birthday? June something. Day today? No clue. Blood type? No clue? Last memory? Saved that brown haired girl from getting crushed from a shelf. How, I have no idea. Anything else I need to know about me? Oh right, I'm a mutant that can turn into diamond and can read people's minds and actually manipulate them. Weird how I don't know what my blood type is, but I know my mutation.

I started walking away from the park to the sidewalk when I saw a pretty looking woman with red hair and nice clothes walking to the crosswalk, wait she looks familiar. I walked a little closer to her and that's when my telepathy reacted.

"_Just a little more, then I officially break my record, shit stop moving car"_ the voice of a guy said.

I saw the car fast approaching and the woman was about to step on the crosswalk so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed the helm of her jacket and turned into my diamond form and pulled her away with all my strength. At that moment the car just passed where she was. I saw the woman's face up close and that's when I realized a few things. I saved the brown haired girl's father. They know that I am a mutant, and that moment was when I found a family.

_**Almost 4 year time skip**_

I scowled as I trudge down the road. Today was definitely not a good day in school and I haven't even started classes. There was some complications with my entry forms so the office needs another day to fix it before I can actually begin. I'm glad that Haruhi didn't have any complications with her entry forms. I'm convinced that the secretary didn't believe me being Haruhi's sister. Haruhi has dark brown hair I have pale blonde hair. Haruhi has doe brown eyes, I have baby blue eyes. Not to mention that I am really pale. I look more like an American that happens to speak perfect Japanese.

I sent the day cleaning, some last minute grocery shopping, oh and I visited the music store playing with the violin display.

I thought it would be a good idea to get started on dinner, Haruhi called earlier saying that she was going to be late. Even so, Ranka called saying that he would be out late working so it looks like it is only Haruhi and me eating. I wonder why? I hope it is because she made some friends. I am kind of nervous for class tomorrow considering that I am going to be in a classroom with new faces.

Then again in the other high school, I didn't have any friends. Haruhi has been one of the very few friends for the past five years easing the loneliness that ached me. I haven't been able to relate to other people my age. I think it's because of my fear that stops me from connecting with others. Some of my classmates in the Ouran high school called me the lone wolf, the ice queen. But I couldn't help it, it is my fear that stops me from trusting others.

It used to be Haruhi who was my only friend. However over time, I could say that I have 5 friends and an acquaintance. Two are in America, although one of them would visit me whenever he could. For someone who is rather rich, he is a pretty sweet guy. He is just a little older then me already finishing high school. My other American friend would write to me none stop. She is just around my age. My Southern belle friend is definitely my long lost twin. The other three are in Japan along with my acquaintance. Haruhi being one, then there is my other two friends I made. They are still in middle school, and they are cousins. I know that they have older brothers around my age who attend Ouran Academy although I don't know if I would be in their class. Then there is my acquaintance. All I know is that he attends Ouran, he is part of a prestige family, he is the reason I can now attend Ouran, and oh yes I saved his life.

I heard the door ring, as I had watched the water in the pot boil. I flitted to the door to see Haruhi, but wow I wonder who she met. When we were in the Academy I was rather crossed that Haruhi cut her hair with the kitchen scissors. I promised myself to cut her hair the second she gets home. Now Haruhi has a lovely boyish like haircut and she was wearing the poofy girl's uniform which looked oddly good on her. If I wore it, I would look terrible, I am far too pale to wear that shade of yellow.

"Bye Haru-chan! See you tomorrow!" I heard a child's voice outside. I glanced at the sidewalk to see a limo pulling away with an adorable little boy holding a pink bunny frantically waving the window.

"Bye Honey-sempai, Bye Mori-senpai, thanks for the ride." Haruhi calls out. Not noticing my deer caught in tail light expression.

I saw a good looking guy with dark onyx eyes and black hair looking outside the window and waving although not as energetically as the blonde boy. Wait a minute I recognize them. I instinctively took a step back letting myself hide farther inside the house. Haruhi thankfully didn't notice as she stepped inside closing the door behind her. Before I could open my mouth Haruhi slumped against the door really exhausted.

"Hey Serenity give me a moment to change. I'll explain everything that goes on in my head." Haruhi smiles at me as she pulls off the shoes and makes her way to her room.

"No problem Haruhi, I'll set up for dinner." I told her.

The nice thing about Haruhi is that she doesn't mind that I am telepathic. Although half of the time she has a tendency to shout her thoughts when she gets rather angry. Kind of like now.

_There were six guys in total. One of them was this blonde hair guy with violet eyes, who was sitting in a chair. Another one was a black hair guy with black eyes hidden behind glasses and was holding a black notebook in his hand. There were also two more boys with the same auburn color hair and golden brown eyes, making them twins. The last two was an odd yet familiar pair. The shorter of the two, has blond hair with brown eyes and was holding a pink bunny. The other one, who is the tallest of the group and pair, has black hair and onyx black eyes. The odd group was bright and surprisingly sparkly. _

I blink after going into Haruhi's thoughts. I know three of those boys.

There was another thought that rose in Haruhi's head.

_ She had already bumped into the vase and it fell right down to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. _

_**"Awww, that vase was for the school's next auction."**__ One of the red head's voices said._

_**"The bidding was going at 8 million yen."**__ The other twin states._

I was rather surprised hearing this. I told Haruhi have a good day, make an impression. This wasn't what I had in mind.

Another thought rose from Haruhi's head. There was no visual thought, only I heard he echo of the voice of one of the boys.

_**"You know the saying, 'When in Rome do what the Romans do'. So from now on you will pay with your body. As of today you will be the Host Club's dog**__."_

"They have a host club?" I muttered to myself in surprise. I realized I accidentally turned into diamond and accidentally crushed a knife in my hands.

I was getting flashes of Haruhi in the Host Club. The makeover courtesy of the Host King, Haruhi becoming a host member, the red haired bitch picking on Haruhi and the raised quota on Haruhi, The last memory had me completely stunned and probably scared Haruhi as she walked in the living room. The mug in my hand was completely crushed in my diamond hands.

I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi as she sheepishly smiles realizing she was shouting her thoughts again. She raised her hands and the shards of the mug began to float away from my hands and straight to the trash bin.

"So" I began appearing calmly "host club."

* * *

Anyone wants to make any guess who are her American friends. They are the characters in the X-Men Movies.


End file.
